There are many used and discarded refrigerators available for recycling or other uses. The refrigerators are, for the most part, filled with freon or other refrigerant type fluids which are environmentally unfriendly and which still remain in the refrigerator. Such discarded refrigerators, while generally mechanically unsound, are cosmetically unscathed.
Old and discarded refrigerators are heavy and difficult to move. They are usually not in working condition and, until the advent of the present invention, there were relatively few uses for such refrigerators. Accordingly, they have remained in state of disrepair and contaminated the landscape.
Recently, the appearance of old refrigerators has become popular and such refrigerators have taken on additional attention. The “retro” look of such refrigerators has been commented on and found attractive by many. However, since most discarded and old refrigerators are not functional, they are not used since restoration is expensive. Replacement parts for old refrigerators may not be readily available. This has resulted in new refrigerators being produced with the look of old refrigerators while old discarded refrigerators remain in the discarded state.